Be My Future
by homra-kid
Summary: "I—I'm going to ask Isana Yashiro to marry me." Kuroh finally said in a serious manner. Hearing this, Daikaku quite literally choked, his two subordinates standing on either side of him also freezing up stiffly as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Future**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to GoRa x GoHands

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU and also some mild OOC-ness… crossovers. There will be various time skips as well. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Summary: **"I—I'm going to ask Isana Yashiro to marry me." Kuroh finally said in a serious manner. Hearing this, Daikaku quite literally choked, his two subordinates standing on either side of him also freezing up stiffly as well.

**Music:** "U Got Me feat. 원써겐 (One Second)" by Heenain

**A/N:** Awhile back I was asked to write another KuroShiro after Dance Around Me and it took me some time since I hadn't been inspired. But after reading the prologue and the first chapter of K – SIDE: Black & White, I'm on a role. Consider this short chapter story a part 2 to Dance Around Me and I really hope that you wonderful readers will enjoy this (: We really need more KuroShiro in our lives! I already have a sequel in mind, but I can't write it until after I write the sequel to my MikoRei story I Want Your Love. Don't know when that will happen because I plan to jump back to Akuroku after this. (I'm a fandom jumper, what can I say?)

Also! Happy Birthday Isana Yashiro / Adolf K. Weismann!

o0o0o0o

_It was a dream but it was also a memory. It started out fuzzy at first, voices muted and images blurry but in time both slowly came into clarity and then everything replayed in Kuroh Yatogami's mind. _

"_You'll need to set out on your own once you take a bride, right? Wouldn't it feel a bit awkward living here at that point? I'm sure your wife wouldn't like me as a father-in-law either." Ichigen saw the way Kuroh's face looked down, embarrassed by the conversation as his cheeks glowed bright red. It made the older man smile. "Or do you perhaps not need a bride?"_

_The little boy shook his head at first; uttering a soft 'no' before he suddenly looked up at Ichigen again with a determined look on his face. "Wait! Then I'll just make sure to marry someone who wants to live with you! I'm sure it won't be difficult at all! I'm sure they'll love you just as much as me!" The expression on his face took the Colorless king by surprise. Kuroh seemed convinced; that it was possible to meet such a person and from the way his fists clenched tightly, eyes bright and firm—Ichigen felt certain that he would stay true to his words one way or another._

_Chuckling softly, he reached down to ruffle the front of the boy's hair. "Yes, I suppose so. I'm sure whoever decides to become one with you will be someone big-hearted and bright, who marches to the beat of their own drum."_

_The older man's words confused the young boy. It sounded as if he was almost poking fun at him for coming up with such a plan, but Kuroh couldn't tell and it frustrated him a little. "Wh—wh-what do you mean by that? Ichigen-sama…?" he said, his gaze falling down to his lap._

_Instead of answering him, Ichigen simply laughed. He laughed so hard that his stomach hurt and he nearly cried from the powerful hysterics. Seeing his adoptive father react so oddly to his question, it left Kuroh's mouth falling open from shock and for a second he was afraid that the older man might actually die from laughing. _

_In the end, Kuroh made note of how strange the adult mindset was. He couldn't understand it, using Ichigen as a fair example and it was even more vexing that Ichigen's only reply was another playful ruffle to his head and a short 'thank you, Kuro.' Really, that could hardly be considered an explanation to his question and what was even worse was that the man left it at that and dismissed the topic altogether. _

o0o0o0o

Rays of sunlight drifted into the bedroom through the thin white curtains that hung along the large window. It slowly bathed the master bedroom with its morning glow, whispering lightly against the Black Dog's eyelids until he finally gave in and fluttered his silvery blue eyes open before the alarm on his PDA scheduled to wake him up at eight AM.

As usual, Kuroh was the first one to rise before his king but unlike the days before where he'd make his way to the washroom immediately after waking up, he instead chose to continue lying in bed—his mind reveling on the dream he had just had. It was strange really, remembering his childhood from dreams—especially one such as that one, where he'd been stubborn about not wanting to leave Master Ichigen's home. He had been so adamant about being with Ichigen for the rest of his life, going so far as to declare that yes, he would take a bride but she had to tolerate his wishes of moving into the home that he'd been raised in instead of making a nest of their own. And yet here he was, no longer living with Ichigen like he thought he would in the past. No, instead he was living under the same roof as his new king, Adolf K. Weismann—or Isana Yashiro, in the big city; quite the very opposite of his small countryside home.

Not only did he become a vassal to the Silver king, but he had also become the king's lover. When Kuroh took the time to really sit down and think about it, it still surprised him by how much things had changed. Their feelings were still new in a sense, foreign at the strangest of times but it all felt natural, like it was meant to be and honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. Time was more or less at their disposal now, they had all the time in the world, what with being members of the Silver clan but they didn't take their relationship slow. No, it all happened so suddenly, explosively and then progressively it grew until the both of them had experienced all of the emotional and physical aspects of a real working relationship. To some degree, Kuroh actually did mind how far they had come in so little time but then again, his experience was years behind that of Shiro's and as a young man in his prime, he realized just how difficult it was to control himself and his raging hormones.

Turning onto his side, the knight eyed the face of the sleeping king next to him. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful and the way the morning light shined off of his silvery white hair, it made him look even more divine. Unfortunately, divine could hardly be considered the best word to describe the slumbering male when it came to his personality. If anything, it was best to call the Silver King clever, ingenious, childish or just downright ambiguous. The man never failed to make Kuroh lose his temper either, but it was still a part of why he loved and cared about him so much. They were opposites to be more specific and since science had proven how well opposites had a tendency to attract, it was inevitable that the same logic applied to the both of them as well—not that he had anything to complain about.

Smiling faintly, Kuroh reached over to brush a few strands of hair from Shiro's face, his fingertips grazing lightly against the other's pale skin. _"I'm sure whoever decides to become one with you will be someone big-hearted and bright, who marches to the beat of their own drum."_ Master Ichigen's words rang in his head.

Blinking, Kuroh pulled his hand back slowly, eyes slightly wide now as he replayed those same words over and over again. When he'd been younger, he hardly understood the meaning behind his adopted father's logic but now it all seemed to make sense to him. It finally clicked and fell into place.

Biting his lower lip, Kuroh debated with himself, feeling all sorts of urges to do irrational things—something that was more or less thanks to Shiro or Neko's influence after having been with them for so long. Sighing shortly, he glanced at the Silver King's face one more time before leaning over to press his lips against the man's temple. Pulling away, he carefully climbed out of bed, hoping that his movements were quiet enough for him to get away without waking up his lover in the process.

o0o0o0o

"Yatogami Kuroh." Daikaku eyed the Black Dog wearily. He found it odd that the young man came to him at such an early hour and it was unusual since he wasn't in the company of his dear friend. "What brings you here, Kuroh?"

"Well…" His gaze casted downwards, biting the inner corners of his mouth, Kuroh grew slightly nervous. Honestly, it wasn't every day that he approached the Gold King by himself and despite his romantic relationship with Shiro; he still considered the older man to be his rival. But when he took the time to look past the exterior that he saw; the elderly man was his King's first love and closest friend. Kuroh knew that, that would never change and since he became aware of his dream and the meaning behind Ichigen's words, he felt that it was only right to be here to discuss something of great importance to him. "I wish to ask for your blessing…"

"Blessing?" The Gold King blinked, his senses perking up with interest, "For what?"

"I—I'm going to ask Isana Yashiro to marry me." Kuroh finally said in a serious manner.

Hearing this, Daikaku quite literally choked, his two subordinates standing on either side of him also freezing up stiffly as well. Coughing once or twice, he snapped up and narrowed his eyes at his two clansmen, signaling them to leave quickly. They did as they were told; one of them stumbling on their feet but they left accordingly, leaving Daikaku and the Black Dog together in the room to converse further on the matter in private.

"You're asking me to give you my blessing in the hopes of asking Weismann to marry you?"

"Y-yes, is it really that strange?" Kuroh frowned.

"Well—yes and no." Daikaku stroked the short ends of his beard. "Kuroh, you're nineteen—are you sure you wish to proceed with marriage at such a young age? I'm not trying to stop you but I want you to at least consider what you are about to give up."

"I've thought about it enough your majesty." Kuroh replied, his face returning to wearing a complete and resolved expression; one that told the Gold King that there was not a hint of doubt behind his decision. "I remembered something—I dreamed about it, about what my Master, Ichigen-sama told me when I was still a child. He said that whoever decides to become one with me will be someone big-hearted and bright, who marches to the beat of their own drum. And to me, that person can be no one else but my King, Isana Yashiro."

The mentioning of Ichigen's name escaping from the young man's lips left the Gold King smiling. He was aware of the rumors surrounding the previous Colorless King, about how he could see into the future. It made him wonder if he foresaw the eventual union Kuroh would have with the revived Silver King. It was quite possible, but one could never really tell when it came to that man.

"Shiro… he angers me at times, is childish and elusive in ways even I can't explain. He knows how to get what he wants and can be a great big liar, but at the same time—no matter how much it annoys me, I still love all those things about him. The way he smiles and tries to act innocent when he knows he's been caught red handed, how he goes out of his way to do something when he puts his mind to it. He amazes me and I've seen how big of a heart he has—he's both Adolf K. Weismann and Isana Yashiro and there is no one out there like him in the world."

The Gold King closed his eyes, head nodding just barely in silent agreement. Yes, even he at one point in time felt the exact same way. Ironic, how the Black Dog's affections resonated so closely to his.

"I know that I'm still young." Kuroh continued. "However, I've dedicated my life to my king, my clan and I love Shiro—I'll never leave his side and if I have to follow him through hell or heaven just to be with him, I would do it without a single thought." The knight concluded.

The two men stared at each other in silence, eyes locked and unblinking.

"With you as his closest and oldest friend—please, I ask you for your blessing." Kuroh said, his head dropping low as he let his body fall to his knees to bow in front of the Gold King.

The boy was incredibly noble, so much so that it was borderline stupidity the way he was acting in front of the Gold King but alas, Daikaku knew what his answer would be from the very start. Chuckling softly to himself, he walked the short distance over to the Black Dog, his hand reaching down to give his head a gentle pat.

"Please, you don't have to bow. From the moment you declared that you wished to marry my dear friend, I had already given you my blessing. My only wish is that you do everything you can to make him happy and keep him safe, Yatogami Kuroh. Do the things that I myself couldn't do for him—you two deserve each other after all."

"Your majesty," Kuroh slowly stood up.

"I've seen the way Weismann looks at you; he is fond—very fond of you. More than you will ever know, so do your best and cherish him because I know that you already mean the world to him."

"Yes, I will." He said, lips slowly turning up into a smile unlike any other that Daikaku had seen before.

"Now that, that is settled, what exactly do you plan to do in order to propose to Weismann?" The Gold King asked, his brow arching upwards in question as he eyed the younger man carefully.

"Well I—" Kuroh paused. He knew why he wanted to marry his king and he was prepared to go through with it but unfortunately he hadn't a clue on how to go about executing his plan.

Seeing the hesitation in the way the Black Dog looked down, Daikaku shook his head with a smile. "Come with me Yatogami Kuroh, we'll discuss a plan for you in the car."

"Car? Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? Unless you already have a ring, you can't very well propose to Weismann without one now can you? Besides, I think it'll be fun."

"A ring? But I—"

"Hush." Daikaku said; his voice slightly loud yet commanding. "I will take care of it, however it is up to you on when you decide to propose to him."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good." He nodded his head and began trudging towards the doors with Kuroh following silently behind him. "Before I forget, do you happen to know what Weismann's ring size is?"

o0o0o0o

"I'm home!"

"Ah! Kuroh, you're back!" Shiro's voice echoed from within the penthouse. He was obviously in another room and from the strong smell of what Kuroh determined was sausage among other things, he could only assume that his king was in the kitchen—his kitchen.

"Isana Yashiro…" Kuroh seethed lightly. Taking off his shoes and arranging them accordingly, he ventured into the flat, going to their bedroom first in order to hide his present before he stomped into the kitchen with narrowed eyes. "Why are you in my kitchen?"

"Uhh—welcome back Kurosuke!" Shiro's voice chimed innocently, causing Kuroh to bite his lower lip in order to prevent himself from lashing out.

If there was one thing that Shiro learned quite well about his knight since meeting him, it was that the kitchen was his space and his space alone. However, it was rather hard not to stay out of the kitchen on days where his dear knight wasn't around to chase him with Kotowari whenever he or Neko felt hungry. So despite regular warnings about steering clear of the kitchen, Shiro did whatever he wanted and took his punishments from the Black Dog with pride.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you in my kitchen?" He glared. "And, you're cooking I see?"

"I know you left us some breakfast before you left for wherever you went but you should already know by now how the human body works! Neko and I eventually got hungry again so we went grocery shopping after I found a nice recipe in the cookbook I bought from our trip to Germany." Shiro explained. "See, its sausage potato soup!"

"Still, you are in my kitchen…" Kuroh's brow furrowed and in turn it made Shiro frown.

"Oh, don't be such a culinary dictator." He poked the knight on the forehead. "Luckily you made it home in time because I just finished cooking! See, I can be a good wife too!"

Kuroh blushed darkly at the mention of the word wife. Stuttering to himself he tried to change the subject. "Y—you said you made sausage potato soup right?"

"Mmhmm, with bread and butter on the table as well." Shiro chuckled. "I believe Neko was setting up the dining table for us so it should already be there in the basket."

The Black Dog crossed his arms, his cheeks still flushed. Watching the Silver King stir the pot one last time, he sighed to himself and went over to hug the shorter male from behind. Bringing the silverette's back against his chest, he nuzzled his face into the other's unruly hair, his arms tightening around his small waist. He felt Shiro stiffen at first, but he quickly relaxed in his arms and settled back into him. Watching the king place his ladle down into a nearby bowl, he felt Shiro's small hands rest against his and gripped them tightly.

"You know, when I was younger, my sister made this soup for me on cold days." Shiro smiled sadly. Kuroh couldn't see the look on his face but he knew that when the topic of his sister was brought up, it was difficult for his king to not feel sad. "Actually, I ate sausage potato soup all the time, especially at work since studying the slate had been a difficult task. But eventually, with the war going on without any hope of it ending—sausage potato soup became rare. I—I don't even remember the last time I had it, until now that is." He chuckled to himself.

Silently, Kuroh pulled his right hand out from under Shiro's grip, using it to turn the other's head towards him; he then pressed his lips against his king's forehead, kissing him lovingly in an attempt to sooth the growing sadness he knew the other felt.

"It'll probably not be as good as Claudia's." Shiro commented with a light sniffle.

"Doesn't matter, it'll be a taste that only you yourself can make and I know I'll enjoy because you're the one who cooked it." Kuroh replied back. Leaning forward, he captured the other's lips and kissed him softly.

The two would have kissed longer if it had not been for Neko coming in and interrupting them but alas, the feline strain was hungry and was very determined to eat a nice hot meal with the two boys that made up her family. Just as Kuroh thought, the soup turned out to be good—delicious in fact, and it even surprised Shiro that he managed to cook it without fail. Neko herself dug into the soup and dipped the bread in; eating messily like it would be the last meal she'd ever have in her life. When the three finished their supper and Kuroh and Shiro began cleaning up together, the Black Dog made a mental note about having days where Shiro could cook every now and again from his German recipes book since the Silver King made a comment about him monopolizing the kitchen too much over dinner.

After washing the dishes and taking their baths, Kuroh and Shiro retreated to their bedroom. Watching the First King plop down onto the mattress, Kuroh shook his head with a smile but followed in after him, his arms immediately wrapping around his small frame. They snuggled under the thick blankets with Shiro's face pressed up against the Black Dog's chest. Kuroh remembered how uncomfortable it used to be for him to sleep on his side but after a while, he realized that it was the easiest position for him to hold the Silver King close in his sleep.

Feeling his king sigh contently into his neck, Kuroh's fingers went to play with the other's hair. It was time to commence the plan. "Ne, Shiro this weekend I want to take you somewhere."

"Hm?" The Silver King shifted in his arms. Looking up at his knight, the silverette blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Is it a trip?"

"Yes, I've already made arrangements so we leave tomorrow morning."

"What about Neko? You didn't mention any of this during dinner, nor did you tell us where you were today."

Kuroh saw the way Shiro's brow furrowed. "I know, however I have my reasons. And Neko will be staying with the Gold King, he's agreed to 'babysit' her while we are gone for the next three days."

"Daikaku? Wait, did you go to see Daikaku? Is that where you've been?" Shiro asked.

"Yes." Kuroh admitted.

"What for?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Isana Yashiro…" Kuroh warned but it only made Shiro's furrow deepen.

The Silver King wasn't use to the other man keeping secrets from him so he had to wonder just what in the world the Black Dog had planned for them.

"You're not going to elaborate on the matter any further, are you?"

"No, so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow evening to find out."

To this, Shiro sighed loudly. He should have known that Kuroh would eventually pull something like this on him since he always found enjoyment in surprising everyone around him on a daily basis, like with their spontaneous Valentine's Day trip to Germany. Frustrated that the tables had turned on him, Shiro pouted briefly at Kuroh before getting up out of bed to head over to their shared closet. Kuroh stared after him, sitting up slowly he watched as the other male returned with their travel bag and dumped it on the floor.

"I wish you had told me earlier about this trip that you're planning." Shiro yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Now we have to stay up late and do last minute packing…"

Joining him on the ground, Kuroh unzipped their travel bag for him. "We packed last minute that one time too, how is this any different?"

"It's different because it's interfering with our sleeping schedule." Shiro frowned. "I am an old man after all." He tried to tease.

"Please, try not to remind me too much about how vastly different we are in terms of age." Kuroh blushed. Getting back up to his feet, he made his way to the closet and began collecting their clothes.

"Why? Is it really that bad that I'm so much older?" Shiro blinked. He personally didn't have anything against their age difference but seeing the way his knight was reacting began to make him think otherwise.

"No, but when you mention it I can't help but feel insecure…" Kuroh mumbled to himself, his face still hot and blushing red.

"What was that? Did you say something Kuroh?" Shiro called from their bedroom while he continued to rummage for their clothes.

"No, nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Kurosuke!"

"I'll tell you later!" Kuroh growled. Marching back into the room he then settled an armful their clothes onto their bed and set to work on folding them to pack away into their bag.

* * *

**AN: **I left you guys at a cliffhanger ^^; Sorry! I'll have part two up very soon, I promise. I just really wanted to get this out in time to celebrate Shiro's birthday and I think it's a good thing I split it because then I have you reader's tangled up in my web of anticipation muwahahaha. What does Kuroh have in mind? How will he propose? Oh, I'm having so much fun now at your guys expense (I'm so mean sometimes, I'm sorry).


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Future**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to GoRa x GoHands

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU and also some mild OOC-ness… crossovers. There will be various time skips as well. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Music:** "Reason" by KamiYu

**A/N: **Wow, this was quite difficult to write but somehow I managed to pull through! So yeah. Here is part 2 for you wonderful readers! Also, if you haven't done so, take the time to read K - Side Black and White! It's being translated on september . strawberrywine . org and is a great read so far. It's also the inspiration for this story, and the translator, fencer-x is a KuroShiro writer as well on Ao3 (: Her work is amazing so do give it a chance!

o0o0o0o

Shiro was more than a little frustrated as he sat in the passenger seat of the car he and Kuroh were borrowing from Daikaku. Before leaving Shizume City for their little trip, he tried to get information out of the Gold King about what he and his knight had discussed with each other the day before. Unfortunately for him, his attempts were in vain and Shiro was easily brushed aside without a lick of gen. The only thing he did manage to scrap was a mischievous smile on the elder man's face; and since then, it left Shiro feeling weary and on edge. Just as he had thought, Neko was extremely displeased with having been left behind but no amount of whining could deter Kuroh from changing his mind about leaving her in the old man's care for the next few days.

However, what really made the Silver King upset was Kuroh's unwillingness to elaborate on the topic of their age difference. The two never made it a big deal before since they hadn't brought the issue up but after last night, it was inevitable that Shiro tossed and turned in his sleep because of it. He was close to a century old and was in the body of a young eighteen year old boy whereas Kuroh was nineteen and still maturing by the day. Sure he looked young, but in actuality he was just plain old—too old.

Sighing to himself, Shiro couldn't help but feel his heart drop as insecurity began to bubble up inside of him. If he really thought about it, he almost considered himself a pedophile for loving someone nearly a century younger than him. Actually, was it even considered pedophilia for someone in his case? Kuroh had already been of consenting age when they began their relationship, but still it was really hard for Shiro not to expand upon what revolved around them and what made them so different.

Sighing to himself, the Silver King's discomfort didn't go unnoticed to Kuroh as he eyed the frowning male from the corner of his eyes. Within seconds he made an effort to reach over and hold his king's hand.

"What's bothering you?" Kuroh asked, his fingers curling tightly around his.

"You never answered my question last night." Shiro replied quietly, too quietly for Kuroh's comfort.

"About what?"

"Our age difference…" Shiro said, looking down at his lap. "Does it really bother you?"

"Isana Yashiro…" Kuroh sighed heavily, his eyes locked solely on the road ahead of them.

"I know it was my fault for bringing it up as a joke, but the way you reacted bothered me. I can't help but think twice now, so please tell me. Are you displeased with our relationship?" He questioned, hoping for an honest answer.

"Don't ever think that I'm displeased by what we have Shiro, I don't regret it. But to answer your question, age is merely a number and I'm not bothered by it." The Black Dog said. "However, there are some days when I feel insecure because you've experienced things that I have yet to encounter—you're wise in your own right, I admire you greatly as well but there are days where I can't help but wonder if I am truly privileged enough to stand beside you as not only your clansman but as your lover because of this psychological gap that I feel."

"Kuroh?" Shiro squeezed the other's hand tightly, biting his lip; he realized how different their reasoning's were and he felt terrible for thinking so selfishly. "Of course you're allowed to be with me. You belong at my side as both my protector and my lover—I don't want that to ever change. I honestly don't care about our ages, but…" He frowned, slowly taking the time to reach over and tug on his knight's ponytail. "Please don't ever make me reconsider what we've been through together just because of that one difference between us. I maybe older but with all due respect, it doesn't always mean that I act my age."

"Ah—Shiro please don't pull on my hair." Kuroh growled lightly causing the other man to chuckle softly.

"Well how else am I supposed to punish you while you're driving?" The silverette smiled innocently but he let go of the other's ponytail anyways.

"Y-you!" The Black Dog glared at him through the rearview mirror. He didn't know how to counter the other boy's smart remark so instead he forced himself to remain silent despite how red his face had grown from embarrassment and rage. Shiro of course laughed at him but eventually he too grew quiet and gradually he fell asleep in the passenger seat the rest of the way to their destination.

o0o0o0o

"Shiro."

"Hm—mm?"

"Shiro, it's time to wake up now." Kuroh said as he shook his lover lightly. Hearing him groan in protest, he couldn't help how easily the other's reaction made him smile. Cupping the Silver King's cheek, Kuroh went ahead and unbuckled the seatbelt for him, taking him carefully into his arms; he then carried the silverette out of the car and held him close. "Shiro, we're here now so look, open your eyes."

"Mm? Ku-Kuroh?" Shiro yawned. He struggled to open his droopy eyes. Rubbing them with a roll of his fist; he then shook his head and patted his cheeks in an attempt to rouse himself awake. "Where are we?"

"Far away from Shizume City," Kuroh replied. "Now look."

"Oh?" Shiro followed the Black Dog's gaze, looking straight ahead in the same direction; the silverette finally noticed the large, traditional Japanese style house in front of them. "This is?"

"This is the house I lived in with Master Ichigen, the house I was raised in for most of my life." Kuroh answered.

"Your old house?" He asked, his amber eyes widening at the realization.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful." Shiro said as he nuzzled his cheek against the Black Dog's neck. "And we'll be staying here together all weekend?"

"Yes, just the two of us. Consider it a vacation away from the city and Neko."

At the mention of their feline clansman, the Silver King shook his head with a smile. His dear knight made it seem as though the girl was a hindrance. At times it could be considered true, but he knew deep down that Kuroh regarded her as an important friend. "You do know we'll have to make it up to her somehow, right?"

"We'll figure something out, she's easy to please."

"That's very true. So, are you going to take us in or are we just going to keep standing here?" He asked; his features softening as he looked up at the other man with a loving expression, one that quite literally took Kuroh's breath away.

Blushing faintly, Kuroh nodded his head quickly, making Shiro giggle at him for becoming easily flustered. Touching the other's cheek, he then gave Kuroh a soft kiss. Yes, it was the little things like this that made their relationship still seem so new—youthful and wonderful. Shiro enjoyed it; he loved moments like these very much and he continued to giggle at Kuroh's shy reaction after he pulled away.

Being carried through the gates and into the main courtyard, Shiro saw how the weeds and plants took growth without anyone around to monitor the home. It was almost sad really, and in his mind he imagined what the place could have looked like if Kuroh were still around to keep it in top shape. Noticing this, he then looked up at the Black Dog, unsure of how he was feeling. It was obvious that this was the first time since leaving his home to find the heir to the title of the Colorless King that Kuroh had been back. Shiro didn't want to assume nor jump to conclusions but he couldn't help but feel as though Kuroh felt some amount of pain for having been gone for so long.

"Ne Kuroh?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, why don't we fix the garden together?" He asked, his eyes staring at the various weeds.

The Silver King's question threw him off guard. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it'd be good and besides—" Shiro touched his cheek. "I want to."

"Okay." Kuroh breathed. "Tomorrow morning, after breakfast we'll garden."

"I can't wait." Shiro chimed, causing his knight to chuckle softly as he brought their faces close together and rubbed his nose against Kuroh's.

With that said, Kuroh carried the Silver King off into the house. Looking around, they could see that the place was relatively clean thanks to Kuroh's neighbor Watanabe, however there was still a slight accumulation of dust and cobweb along the ceiling which didn't come as a surprise to either of them. It was only ashame that she couldn't care for the gardens, but given her old age, Kuroh couldn't blame her for being unable to tend to them.

Shiro eventually wiggled his way out of the Black Dog's arms, being the first one to run over and throw open the closest window in order to let some light shine into the interior space. Even after driving for hours, the two of them didn't stop to rest and instead went about giving the old house a quick yet thorough sweep. Kuroh was naturally fast at getting his share of the indoor chores done, whereas Shiro took his time—enjoying the new place and taking in the sights that he was presented with.

After double checking to make sure that the place was indeed clean enough, they then moved their belongings inside from the car. Kuroh came prepared with a large cooler full of food that would last them for the weekend and that amazed Shiro greatly. The Black Dog definitely wasn't beating around the bush on this trip he planned and Shiro suddenly began to wonder what else there was to come on this short journey of theirs.

After setting aside their things, Kuroh left his king in their sleeping quarters to get right done to making them both a hearty meal. Left alone in the room, excitement welled up inside of Shiro and he couldn't help but fall down into the soft futon that had been laid out as he stared up at the ceiling with his arms stretched out wide.

He was going to be spending the next two nights and three days alone with Kuroh. It wasn't every day that something like this happened so he made a mental note to treat his personal time with the Black Dog with care and to live it out to the fullest. Still, with the way things were progressing—he could tell that there was more going on behind this trip than Kuroh was letting on. Not that Shiro minded of course, but it was hard to ignore the sentimentality behind everything and his curiosity began to grow.

'_There must be something._' Shiro hought. "But what could it be?" he voiced aloud.

With the door left open, Shiro could hear the constant pattering of movement on the wood floor and cookware coming from the kitchen. He didn't know what Kuroh was cooking but he knew that whatever it was, it would be delicious regardless.

o0o0o0o

"Ne! I'm so full!" Shiro rubbed his arching stomach.

"You just had to indulge yourself as usual." Kuroh shook his head.

"But I can't help it! Your cooking is the best! You would have to be a fool not to go for seconds or thirds!" He pointed out.

Not wanting to argue, Kuroh rolled his eyes at the Silver king. "Whatever you say, Isana Yashiro. Now, will you please help me clean up?"

"Of course my wonderful wife!"

Kuroh flinched, his eye twitching slightly but Shiro held his ground with that cheesy smile of his. Kotowari was nowhere within reach, so the Silver King had very little to fear nor could the Black Dog give him the usual death threats like cutting his tongue out. Still, with thoughts of the proposal on his mind, Kuroh blushed inwardly and without giving Shiro so much as a word he began to collect their dishes in silence.

"Kuroh?" Shiro tilted his head. Even after mentioning his name a second time, the knight continued to remain silent and he scrambled back into the kitchen; leaving the Silver King even more confused than before.

Feeling slightly worried, Shiro collected the last of the dishes at the small table. Following after the Black Dog, he heard the sound of running water from the faucet being turned on. Seeing Kuroh with his back turned to him, he frowned lightly at the display and went to place his share of the dirty plates next to the other small pile.

"Kuroh?"

"Hm?"

"Did my words upset you?"

"No."

"Then why'd you leave so suddenly?" He asked. "You didn't even stop to make a threat about cutting out my tongue when I called you my wife."

"Shiro, it's nothing. Now please, just help me wash the dishes." Kuroh replied, his face growing hot.

"Now you're just avoiding the question." He frowned. _'Didn't he do this last night too?'_

"Shiro, I'll make things clear later." The Black Dog mumbled this time. Turning his head to glance over at the other male, Kuroh saw the way Shiro's gaze lowered to the ground slightly. He bit his inner cheek at the sight, a pang of guilt instantly flooding his senses. "I promise I'll explain, so please will you hand me some dishes?"

"Ne." Shiro sighed loudly. "You better make this up to me somehow, Kurosuke" He pouted but it was quickly replaced and in no time Kuroh could see the shorter male smiling again.

"I will, I swear to you—I will." He said, his features taking on a softness that Shiro could just barely identify in contrast to his word choice.

Though Kuroh's words were simple enough, they still held a manner of seriousness to them, one that left Shiro flushed since it was a strong disparity from the Black Dog's façade. Kuroh always found a way to make his heart race—whether the knight was aware of it or not, his effect on him was apparent. But then again, they were both the same, what with Shiro being so captivated by the Black Dog, and Kuroh himself just as enthralled by the new experience of love and relationships.

Murmuring a soft reply, Shiro began handing off one plate after another. His thoughts were still wrapped around Kuroh's sudden change in attitude. It wasn't bad, however it was obvious—even Kuroh was aware of how awkward he'd become since making the decision to propose, so every little thing that he did was becoming unfamiliar to Shiro. The Silver King just didn't know what was coming—not yet.

'_This is terrible, I'm terrible!'_ Kuroh screamed in his mind. _'Surprises are just not my forte.' _

After washing the dishes and cleaning up after themselves, both king and knight retired early for the night. Or at least Shiro thought it best to fall right into bed, whereas Kuroh opt to stay up and read from his new book on how to speak German. The task had been daunting at first but after much help from Shiro the learning process became easier. Still, it didn't hurt for him to review the earlier lessons and he did just that for about an hour before he too decided that it was time to hit the hay himself.

o0o0o0o

Shiro fell backwards with a surprised yelp. Landing flat on his bottom, he winced painfully but after seeing that he'd successfully managed to pull out the godforsaken weed he'd been wrestling with for close to five minutes, he turned around to give Kuroh a thumbs up.

"Kuroh! Look, I got it!"

"That's good." He called out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine, don't worry!"

The two of them had been gardening for the last hour and a half. For Shiro, getting up at the crack of dawn was a struggle compared to Kuroh but after some spurring from the Black Dog, the Silver King managed to crawl out of bed and follow through with the morning task that they had agreed upon. Seeing that Shiro was no longer 'exhausted' like he first claimed upon being woken up, Kuroh was amazed by how much energy he'd manage to gather in such an odd amount of time. Still it was Shiro being Shiro—and as always he was just full of surprises. Even more shocking was the amount of weeds he had dug out and up rooted—though it was thrown into various piles it was still a lot but again couldn't compare to Kuroh's organized collection.

Standing up on his feet, Shiro dusted himself off and gave a nod of satisfaction. "It looks good right?"

"It's messy." Kuroh replied flat out.

"Messy? Oh. Heh, sorry." Shiro laughed. "I'll clean it up! Should I just add it to your pile then?"

"Please do." Kuroh sighed.

"Gotcha!" He saluted.

Shiro went around collecting the various weeds along the ground. Dumping them with Kuroh's stack, he continued the task until he was sure that there was none remaining. During that time, Kuroh himself went about clearing the rest of the troublesome plant life. Seeing that the courtyard was more or less free of the parasitic vegetation, he finally took in the sight and frowned at the lack of flowers there were.

"Ne, it looks good!"

"I suppose so."

"Should we call it a morning?"

Giving the courtyard another look over, Kuroh nodded stiffly. There really wasn't anything else for them to do. "I can't say we should continue, because seeing what little garden there was to begin with—it's just too empty to be worked on anymore."

"Well, we could always go to the market and plant some flowers?" Shiro smiled.

"It's possible, however after we leave tomorrow, there would be no one around to take care of them and watch them grow. They'd be neglected." Kuroh replied.

"Well then, next time we come back here, we'll stay for however long we want and take care of the garden together. I'm sure Neko would enjoy the space out here too." Pausing for a moment, Shiro realized too late that he'd been inconsiderate. After all, this was Kuroh's home and he had no right to be so forward in regards to it. Laughing nervously, a faint blush blossomed across his face. "I—I mean—that's if you don't mind of course."

"Shiro." Kuroh blinked. Staring silently at his lover, he found himself nodding in agreement. If things went according to plan, the house he was raised in would no longer be just his home alone. "Mm, maybe sometime soon, or even next spring we'll come back. You are a king after all, so there is still much work to be done in the city before you can consider taking an extended vacation."

"Oh, so you don't mind?" Shiro beamed.

"No, I don't." Kuroh smiled. Walking over to his king, he made a grab for his hands and held them tightly.

Shiro's blush darkened but he smiled nonetheless, enjoying the simple contact that they shared. "So, what are our plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, first things first is that we need to clean up and then I was wondering if you'd like to take a tour of the village and meet the people."

"I almost thought you'd never say that! I was assuming you'd have me cooped up here the whole time."

"Isana Yashiro, what kind of person do you take me for?" Kuroh frowned, his brow furrowing.

"I'm just kidding Kurosuke." Shiro tapped him on the nose. "I'd love a tour though, so please show me as much of your childhood as you possibly can."

Not up for waiting patiently for the Black Dog to reply, Shiro went ahead and pressed his lips against the knight's mouth. It hardly took a second for Kuroh to reciprocate the kiss and after a playful battle of push and pull, Shiro pulled away with a soft chuckle.

o0o0o0o

Just as Shiro had asked, Kuroh did his very best to introduce his king to the many elements of the village that made up his childhood with Master Ichigen. Amazingly enough, there was very little change to the population and the village itself and most if not all of the people whom Kuroh once knew were still around, including his elementary school teacher, Kawamura Mitsu.

The pair made many surprise visits and Kuroh was more than happy to be recognized by one person after another. All of them were awed by the fact that their little Kuroh was now living in the big city and was doing very well for himself in his line of work. Unfortunately, it was rather difficult for Kuroh to explain to his fellow villagers the true extent of his occupation and relationship with Shiro, so the two stuck to the story of him working as the silverette's personal bodyguard while on vacation.

In the time that the two of them went around exploring the village, Kuroh had reluctantly agreed to play host for a last minute assembly to welcome him back home. He didn't want to do it at first, mostly because he felt it'd be imposing on everyone else's schedule, but with some insistence from the elders and even Shiro himself, Kuroh realized that he was fighting a losing battle. Seriously, how could he say no?

With that decided, the lovers made a pit stop to the general store; picking up ingredients to cook and drinks for however many guests that planned to visit. Kuroh was hoping for a small gathering, but after living in a village with around two hundred people for years, he forgot how quickly word traveled by mouth and in no time, the news of his short visit spread like wild fire.

"Wow Kuroh, there are so many people here." Shiro commented.

"Y-yes… I should return to the kitchen."

"Oh? You're going to keep cooking I take it?"

"Well how else do you expect me to accommodate everyone?" Kuroh frowned.

"Some people did bring goodies with them though." Shiro tried to point out but Kuroh merely shook his head.

"It isn't enough though. Just, play host for me a little longer and I'll be out of the kitchen as soon as I can."

"Alright, just don't take too long." The silverette smiled, touching the other's cheek tenderly before he turned heel and began welcoming their guests.

Kuroh never thought he'd become so exhausted from cooking before but he did. However, the thought of all of his old friends and villagers welcoming him back—even if it was only for a day, helped him pull through with his task and he made out of the kitchen with various dishes, including a German chocolate cake for dessert.

With Shiro's personality, he made a great host just as Kuroh thought he would after finding him laughing amongst the older women about something or other. However one lady in particular that Kuroh recognized, left an odd taste in his mouth as the topic of Shiro was brought up into the conversation.

"My, what a lovely friend you brought home. Truly a catch!" She said aloud.

"Yes, he is isn't he?" Kuroh replied awkwardly.

Shiro smiled forcefully, his face slightly red from embarrassment. "Aw, please I don't think—"

"Nonsense! My dear boy, how old are you?" The same woman asked.

"I'm eighteen." The Silver King replied. If he had said his actual age was ninety-one, he could only imagine the strange looks he was bound to get from everyone.

"Oh, you're of age to marry then!"

"Yes but I don't—"

"Oh, marriage! It feels like it was only yesterday when my husband proposed to me and then on a summer's day we married under the clear blue skies and shining sun."

"My, that must have been nice." Shiro commented with an uncomfortable sounding chuckle.

"Tell me, are you single? Because if you are, I have a beautiful niece who may be interested!" The woman bounced excitedly in place.

"Ahh—" Shiro's voice trailed off as he stared at the woman with shocked eyes. Even Kuroh himself was at a loss for words. Before he knew what he was doing, the Black Dog was already running over to his king's side. Making up a ridiculous excuse about needing some help in the kitchen, he then pulled Shiro away from the group, thus saving him from having to answer to the woman's abrupt question.

Taking the Silver King by the hand, Kuroh led him back to their sleeping quarters. Once inside, he went straight to rummaging through his belongings for the box containing the ring and wordlessly, he slipped it into his pocket despite Shiro being in the same room. With that done, he turned back to the confused silverette and went to lift him up into his arms.

"N-ne! K-kuroh, what are you doing?" Shiro stuttered. It wasn't like he didn't mind it whenever Kuroh carried him, but the serious expression on the Black Dog's face made him feel nervous.

Glancing down once at him; Kuroh smiled softly, causing Shiro to arch his brow before he walked them towards the window and jumped out. Holding on for dear life, Shiro screamed into the other's shirt, hiding his face until he felt that they had landed safely on the ground. Peeking out from the fabric, he realized that they were walking away from the house into the surrounding forest. He looked up at his knight with a questioning gaze but his silent plea wasn't answered and thus he resolved to stay just as quiet himself until Kuroh was ready to talk again.

o0o0o0o

The walk together through the woods was relatively silent. Every now and again, something would catch Shiro's eyes—whether it was an owl or spots of light that reflected off of the moon, he felt allured by the new world under the blanket of night. Gradually, he could hear a sound, a rush of some sorts that grew each step Kuroh took. Closer and closer they went towards the buzzing sound and in turn the noise grew louder and louder until they arrived at an edge with a spectacular view of a glowing waterfall.

"Wha? This is amazing!" Shiro exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah, it is." Kuroh agreed. "I trained here and this was also the place where I obtained Kotowari."

"Really? Wow." The silverette said, his mind still reeling in on the nature phenomenon.

The pair stared at the falls, taking in the sight as a calmness slowly overcame them. Leaning his head into the crook of his knight's neck, Shiro nuzzled slowly against him. Kuroh hummed softly in response, his eyes falling shut as he relished in the simplistic display of affection.

Kuroh didn't know where he was going with the proposal now after that slight mishap back at the house. But seeing as how the situation had suddenly took a turn for the better despite how spontaneous and impulsive it was—he actually didn't mind it for once and so he took the time to cradle his king even closer to him than before.

"Ne Kuroh?" Shiro looked up at him. "Earlier, why'd you pull me away from everyone so suddenly? Is there a reason why we're here in the first place?" He finally asked. During the short trek, it felt as though everything had finally fallen into place. He'd assessed the Black Dog's actions as best he could and the only thing left was to have his rushed hypothesis confirmed. Shiro was honestly very anxious, and he hoped to god that he wasn't wrong lest he make a fool out of himself somehow.

Slowly placing his king down, Kuroh bit into his lower lip nervously and stuffed a hand into his pocket. He clutched the small box containing the ring tightly in his palm, his gaze staring off to the side and avoiding that of Shiro's. He hadn't even taken the time to practice how he was going to do this, but seeing as how it was already too late to turn back—Kuroh fell down on one knee and presented the small jewelry box to Shiro silently.

Instantly, Shiro's amber eyes widened. He had a vague idea about what the box contained after watching Kuroh pocket the thing from their room before arriving at the falls but it was still a shock to him that it turned out to be just as he'd predicted. In seconds, he could feel his heart pound in his chest, anticipating the question he knew the other male was going to ask him. It all made sense to him now and he knew more than anything that it was no dream or imagination—it was real.

"Isana Yashiro… I know that this is sudden—I myself am shocked by what I am doing but I can't bring myself to wait after having remembered something important." The Black Dog said; his eyes still casted downwards. "When I was still a child, Ichigen-sama once told me that whoever decides to become one with me will be someone big-hearted and bright, who marches to the beat of their own drum. I didn't understand it back then, but now after spending so much time with you—protecting you and falling in love with you, I've realized that I cannot be with anyone else other than you."

"Oh, Kuroh…" Shiro continued to stare down at his knight. Blushing deeply—more than he could ever remember, he too fell down to his knees in front of the Black Dog. The action brought Kuroh's eyes back up and their gazes met, locking them into an intense stare. Swallowing nervously, he crawled over to him, placing his hands on the other's face in order to pull him up to meet him in a passion filled kiss.

They kissed feverishly, the silverette's hands falling to grip the Black Dog by the collar of his shirt. Bringing him even closer, it took all of Kuroh's willpower to pull away.

"Yes." Shiro panted.

"Yes? But I didn't even ask you the question yet." Kuroh chuckled as he brought his hand up to caress along his king's cheek.

"Then ask me now." He said with a slight demand in his voice.

Shaking his head, Kuroh leaned down to nuzzle and rub their noses together, causing the older man to whimper on contact. "Ich liebe dich und willst du mich heiraten." He whispered, just loud enough for only Shiro's ears to hear.

Closing his amber eyes, Shiro gave him a soft nod before pressing a chaste kiss against Kuroh's lips. "Ja, ich werde dich heiraten."

o0o0o0o

The pair traveled back to the house hand in hand. Their absence from the gathering was hardly noticed, surprisingly and it was easy to slip back into the party façade than the both of them thought. The only difference was that when Shiro was asked again about being introduced to some of the village girls (Kuroh included as well) both males presented the villagers with their engagement rings, signifying that they were off the market and in no way were they interested in getting together with other partners.

It took until midnight for the last of the partygoers to trail merrily back home, leaving a small mess behind that both Kuroh and Shiro ignored until morning since they found more importance in getting each other stripped down and into bed rather than cleaning up after everyone. It was more than just an amazing weekend for both men and in all honesty, they could hardly describe the emotions running through them.

As always, Kuroh ended up being the first one to wake up in the morning. Being a man who was accustom to housekeeping, he snuck out of bed to collect the trash still littered around the house after last night's village gathering. It didn't take him very long to do and after doing that, he managed to sneak back in under the covers while Shiro was still asleep.

Wrapping his arms around the Silver King's waist, Kuroh pressed his lips against the other's forehead, kissing his temple softly as he murmured a soft 'I love you' into his mess of white silvery tresses.

His actions made the silverette stir in his arms though, and in a matter of seconds he was met with a sleepy smile.

"I love you too, Kuroh…" Shiro said as he rubbed his eyes. "And good morning."

"Morning." Kuroh leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Last night, it wasn't a dream was it?"

Smiling softly, he reached for the silverette's left hand with his own, presenting both their ring fingers and the white gold wraps that hugged around them. They were simple really, the only decoration being the strip of light blue that went around the center. It was a magnificent sight. Seeing the rings together, Shiro squeezed his knight's hand in his and the two smiled down at each other before leaning up for another kiss.

o0o0o0o

"That's the last of the bags." Shiro said as he hopped into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him.

"Good, we don't want to leave anything behind." Kuroh replied and got into the driver's side. Before turning the car key to start the engine, he eyed his king—wondering what his reaction would be. "Shiro, there's still one more place I'd like to show you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I—I want to take you to see Master Ichigen-sama's grave."

Shiro blinked. "Master Ichigen's grave?" The words slowly registered in the Silver King's mind.

"Yes, it isn't far and I promise we won't stay long. I just want to pay my respects."

Looking out towards the house one last time, Shiro turned and beamed at him. "Well then let's go, we shouldn't keep him waiting. After all, we need to tell him the good news."

"Y-yes." Kuroh sighed with relief. If the older man had still been alive, he could only imagine his reaction at having found a 'bride.'

Just as he'd said, the drive to the cemetery was short. It made the Silver King nervous though and seeing this, Kuroh held his hand the entire time. When they got out of the car to approach the grave marker at the top of the small hill, Shiro's grip around the other's hand tightened. Kuroh wasn't startled by it though and he responded to his king by giving his hand a light, reassuring squeeze back. It was the least he could do.

Pulling Shiro up the little hill almost felt like dragging dead weight and when they finally found themselves standing right in front of his deceased master's grave, Kuroh felt the silverette hug his arm tightly.

"Ichigen-sama, after being away from home for so long—I managed to accomplish my mission." He said at first, eyes firm and unwavering as he stared straight at the gravestone. "Though it didn't go exactly as planned, the evil Colorless King is dead nonetheless and also I've become a clansman to the Silver King, as well as his lover—or rather, fiancé."

Looking up at the Black Dog, Shiro could tell that his knight was slightly on edge. He understood his dilemma though and took a step forward while still holding onto his lover's arm. "Hi, hi! My name is Isana Yashiro! Or Shiro for short! My real name is Adolf K. Weismann though, however I like Isana Yashiro best. You raised a great man, because I've never met someone as bright and honest as Kuroh." He said, smiling down at his feet shyly.

"Shiro…" Kuroh stared.

"Even though Kurosuke tried to kill me when we first met, he still gave me a chance to prove my innocence. Funny how it all turned out but I wouldn't have had it any other way. We've been together as clansmen for a little over a year, and as lovers for a few months." Shiro chuckled. "Time sure does fly huh? And just last night, he proposed to me so now we're engaged."

"Ichigen-Sama, I know that it all happened so fast in the year after you've passed on, however I love Shiro—I love him dearly and it was because I remembered your words that I was able to decide for myself what actions were right to take towards my future." Kuroh said, surprising Shiro. "I don't want to be apart from Shiro again—even though he was insincere and a liar at the beginning—" The Silver King winced at this. "He still managed to worm his way into my heart and I can't imagine a future without him in it."

It was then that Kuroh bowed his head low, further stunning Shiro with his actions but not by much.

'_Wait! Then I'll just make sure to marry someone who wants to live with you! I'm sure it won't be difficult at all! I'm sure they'll love you just as much as me!' _Kuroh thought back to his innocent declaration as a child. Smiling softly at the memory, he lifted his head up again. "I hope you don't mind if we come back every now and again to visit—even if Shiro think's my admiration for you is 'creepy' sometimes, this place is still home to me though I don't think Shiro necessary loves you as much as I do."

Lacing their fingers together, Shiro giggled and whispered a soft 'creepy' into the back of his hand. "I care about him enough to respect him greatly, Kuroh."

"I'm glad." He replied, his hand reaching out to cup the other's cheek. Glancing one last time at the grave, Kuroh bowed his head again, as did Shiro. "As a newly formed clan, we have much work ahead of us , so until we return, this is good bye Ichigen-Sama."

As the pair began their short walk back to the car, Shiro looked back at the hill for another second. His amber eyes widened slightly because he could have sworn that he saw a man standing next to the grave marker. It was for but a moment but he didn't miss the sincere smile on the older man's face. The second he blinked though, the man was gone and Shiro couldn't help but do a double take and rub his eyes. Unfortunately the figure didn't appear again and the Silver King could only assume that it was his lover's deceased master. His eyes softened at the thought that Ichigen appeared to see them off and once they got into the car again his mind began reveling on plans for their wedding.

"Kuroh?"

"Hm?" He hummed, turning on the engine.

"Next spring when the flowers are in bloom, lets come back and have the wedding here at the house."

"Wedding?" Kuroh blinked. "Already planning it I see?"

"Mmhmm." Shiro nodded. "The scenery is lovely here, much better than back home in the city."

"Alright." Kuroh replied, a blush easily taking bloom across his face. "On two conditions, it must be a small wedding and we do it traditionally."

"Done! We'll just invite the Red, Blue and Gold clan. Does that sound good? Oh and the villagers of course!"

"Shiro, that isn't a small wedding… Do you have any idea how many people that already is with all three clans?"

"Well…" Shiro laughed causing Kuroh to shake his head as he started up the car and pulled it out of parking and began to drive.

"So, will you be taking my last name or will I be taking yours?" The silverette asked.

"Wha-What!"

"You know! Isana Kuroh or Yatogami Yashiro?" Shiro paused. "Isana Kuroh? Well that doesn't sound right…" He frowned. "I'll just take your name, Yatogami Yashiro!"

"Oi, shouldn't we be deciding this together?" Kuroh exclaimed; his face more or less flushed so brightly that it was enough to rival that of a red tomato.

"Yes, however I like the sound of your name with mine more." Shiro chimed. "Yatogami Yashiro—I guess that means I'll be the wife instead of you huh?"

"Isana Yashi—"

"Soon to be Yatogami Yashiro!" He corrected, pushing the Black Dog to unknown limits as he gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly.

Even though Kuroh put on an irritable looking expression, it actually made his heart flutter the more Shiro continued to talk about their future plans together. It was a start but it was enough to make him happy and look forward to the events that were ahead of them.

'_Yatogami Yashiro?' _He thought to himself. "It doesn't sound half bad after all." He chuckled.

"What was that Kuroh? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

"Don't lie to me Kurosuke." Shiro pouted, not realizing that his knight was bringing their car to a stop.

Turning his head towards the Silver King, he gave the older man an intense stare, one that left Shiro nervously stuttering until he placed a hand on the back of his head and brought him forward into a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh! I hope you guys enjoyed that. That was extremely fluffy and there was a variation of cuts and lengthy to short scenes… Was that too much? T-T I kind of wish I made the proposal scene a little bit longer but I was at a complete loss after editing and going back so many times. I honestly thought that I could get this out on like Wednesday or Thursday but sadly, I'm slow and I'm my own beta so I go back and edit A LOT. Anyways, that's over and done with, I'm jumping fandoms again (maybe?) and I'm also going to be getting back into drawing. I hope you guys enjoyed this short story, so until next time! (':


End file.
